Networks are becoming denser and more heterogeneous. Small cells are deployed to densify the network, and antenna arrays will be deployed for 5G cellular applications. Multi-Access-Edge-Computing (MEC) will be deployed in addition to the existing cellular networks for ultra-low latency applications supported by the network. Certain industry standards, such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), specify using signal strength as a single measurement to assign devices to network base stations.